Super Smash Brothers Melee vs Soul Calibur II
by Link and Comet
Summary: What happens when the SSBM crew gets a hold of Soul Edge? What'll happen when the SCII fighters come to the SSBM HQ to get the sword back? And what'll happen when there are TWO LINKS? Find out and read the story!
1. Soul Edge

Super Smash Brothers Melee vs. Soul Calibur II  
  
Lauren: After a LOONNNGGG hiatus, we're back! And we'll work on some of our other incomplete stories later.  
  
Andrea: Right now, this is a story on what would happen if the Soul Calibur II characters met the SSBM crew.  
  
Link: Lauren and Andrea don't own SSBM or Soul Calibur, so please don't sue them. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Comet: I'm not in this story! That really sucks! -_- Oh well. Let's get on with this crazy story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Soul Edge  
  
"Hey guys, look what I found!" Young Link yelled, running into the SSBM HQ. "I found a nifty sword with an eye on it! Cool!"  
  
"Eww! Get it away from me!" Peach and Zelda shrieked.  
  
"Aw, come on ladies, it's just a sword," Marth said, taking it from Young Link's hands. "Hmm. . .a most peculiar design. . ."  
  
"I think I've seen this before," Link said, holding out his hand. "Let me take a closer look at it. . ."  
  
Marth handed Link the sword and Link examined it closely. After a few minutes, the other Smashers started to get impatient. Link didn't notice. He continued to stare blankly at the sword.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Ganondorf growled.  
  
"I. . .have no idea," Link answered.  
  
All the Smashers fell over and sweat-dropped. Link the idiot, typical. Zelda got up and asked, "Well, if you don't know what it is, then why'd you say that you saw it before, Link?"  
  
"Because I have," Link answered. "I just don't know when, where, why, or how, but I just know that I've seen this before. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with you, Siegfried?" Cassandra demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Why'd you call us here?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I have bad news," Siegfried answered. "Yesterday night, Inferno came to life again and. . .uh. . .I lost and. . .er. . .Soul Edge. . .erm. . .disappeared. . ."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?" Yunsung asked. "Now we have to look around the entire world, again, to search for that stupid sword! Again!"  
  
"I have a feeling that it's no longer in this world. . ." Ivy interrupted. "I can feel that it's gone far, far, far, far, far away."  
  
"Great! How do we get to another world!" Maxi asked.  
  
"Sheyyah! Hyaah!" Link started jumping up and down excitedly. "Soyaah! Sheyahh!" He pointed at his ocarina in his hand.  
  
"Link, this is NO time to be playing an ocarina," Kilik scolded, shaking his head and leaning on his rod.  
  
"No, no! I think he's trying to tell us something!" Seung Mina disagreed. "What is it, boy? Is Siegfried trapped inside a crevasse?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I think he's saying," Raphael stared at Link's peculiar movements. "He says that he wants to play charades!"  
  
Everyone gave Raphael a stupid stare, and then Link started acting up again. Talim took a guess. "Talim says that Link wants to dance with the wind!"  
  
Everyone gave her an even weirder stare. Link was on the verge of giving up, but he took his ocarina, pretended to play it, and made even more jumping and absurd movements. Everyone was confused.  
  
"I think. . .that. . ." Sophitia paused and thought for a while. "That if he plays his ocarina. . .then. . .something will happen."  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I know the answer! Call on me, teacher!" Xianghua said, waving her hand in the air like she was in school.  
  
"Yes, Xianghua?" Taki asked.  
  
"He thinks that if we hold onto him while he's playing his ocarina, then we'll all be transported to a different world!" Xianghua made a ridiculous pose.  
  
". . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody clutched their stomachs and fell over, laughing at Xianghua's answer. "NO WAY, XIANGHUA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Soyaah! Hyah!" Link jumped up and down and nodded frantically at Xianghua's answer. "Sheyyah!"  
  
"O_o Guys, Link's saying that Xianghua's right," Mitsurugi said.  
  
"O_______o"  
  
"^_______^ I'm smart!" Xianghua said.  
  
"So. . . Now what?" Maxi asked, recovering from the surprise. "How are we supposed to get to another world?"  
  
". . .Let's grab onto Link while he plays his ocar-ee-whatever!" Cassandra answered. "^___^"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Piggyback ride!" Xianghua leaped onto Link's back. "^__________________^"  
  
"O___________o"  
  
Eventually, everybody put their hands on Link's shoulders (poor Link!) and waited for him to play the ocarina.  
  
"Ouch! Ivy, your sword is poking me in the gut!"  
  
"Sophitia, could you kindly remove your foot from my face?"  
  
"Talim is squished!"  
  
"Ouch! My arm!"  
  
"Xianghua, you just kicked me in the face! Will you please get off Link's back and stop kicking my face?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Link, hurry up and play that stupid ocarina! We're all squished here, darn it! Ouch! Kilik, watch that rod!"  
  
Poor Link was even more squished than everyone else. He tried to play the ocarina to transport back to Hyrule, but his finger slipped on the last note and hit another key. Before they knew what was happening, they were being warped to. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The SSBM HQ must have some books about swords with eyes on them!" Mewtwo grumbled, psychically reading the titles of books in the library and chucking them at the other Smashers.  
  
"Ouch! Mewtwo! You hit me!"  
  
"Sorry, Popo." Mewtwo tossed another book away and it hit Samus' metal armor suit and bounced off with a clank. "Oops."  
  
"Mewtwo, if you don't watch what you're doing, I'll disintegrate that ladder!" Samus threatened.  
  
"Ah-ha! I found a book called "The Legacy of Soul Edge!" Mewtwo announced triumphantly. He was about to float down towards the other Smashers when a sudden noise stopped him. "What the. . ."  
  
Just that minute, Sophitia, Seung Mina, Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Siegfried, Talim, Yunsung, Cassandra, SCII Link, Mitsurugi, Taki, Raphael, and Ivy landed on the Smashers (minus Mewtwo). It was a mad jumble to get untangled. . .  
  
"Ouch! Someone else's foot is in my face!"  
  
"Who are these freaks!?"  
  
"Who are you calling freaks!?"  
  
"Ouch! Watch that stupid rod, Kilik!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Talim is hurt! Talim want out! Talim no like this! Talim think that little shorter elf boy looks cute. . ."  
  
"Two Links!?"  
  
"Sheeyyaahhh!?"  
  
"What the HECK!?"  
  
"Roy! Your sword is poking my butt!"  
  
"That's not my sword!"  
  
"Eyyah! Pervert! Someone just slapped my butt!"  
  
"Help. . me. . .I'm. . .being squashed. . .by. . .a suit of. . .metal. . ."  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
"Oh no! I dropped the sword!"  
  
"IT'S SOUL EDGE!" all the Soul Calibur II fighters who were there at the minute hollered in unison.  
  
"SHEYYAAAHHH!" SCII Link cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren: Uh-oh! Our favorite group of fighters is being squashed by the SCII fighters! And there are two Links and one of them doesn't speak English! And the SSBM crew has Soul Edge! What'll happen next!  
  
Andrea: And why does Talim always speak in third person? And who does she think is cute?  
  
Link: HAHAHAHAHA! This is TOOOOOOOO funny! I feel sorry for my two selves, though. . .  
  
Comet: I don't! And I'm starting to feel relieved that I'm NOT in this story! Well, we'll see you readers later! 


	2. Transcending History and the World

Lauren: We're back! And man, thanks for all the reviews that we've received! Anyway, when we last left the SSBM group, the SCII characters were squashing them!  
  
Andrea: Ouch. . . And the Smasher who was holding Soul Edge dropped it! And the SCII fighters noticed it! What'll happen now?  
  
Link: I look like such an idiot in this fic. . .  
  
Comet: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Onto the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Transcending History and the World  
  
Mewtwo stared at the ridiculous scene before him. It really was pitiful. With a heavy, annoyed sigh, Mewtwo lifted the SCII fighters off the SSBM fighters.  
  
Taki jumped up the minute Mewtwo dropped his telekinetic hold and grabbed Soul Edge. "Got it!"  
  
"Great! Now get us out of here, Link!" Maxi yelled.  
  
"Sheyah!" Link reached for his ocarina. . .only to find that it was missing! Link searched his pockets frantically, but he finally shrugged and said, "Hyah."  
  
"I think that the elf man is saying that he ate the ocarina," Raphael said.  
  
"O_______o"  
  
". . .Actually, he said that he lost the ocarina," SSBM Link clarified. "Now, we want some answers."  
  
"Yeah-a!" Mario agreed. "Who are-a you freaks and-a why are you-a here-a?"  
  
"Us? Freaks?" Seung Mina asked innocently. "Why, your group consists of several inhuman creatures and other-how you say-freaks."  
  
"Yeah, you're the one to be talking!" Cassandra agreed.  
  
Samus had been loading a missile into her cannon while the others were talking. She pointed the cannon at Cassandra's face and said, "Are you prepared to say that again?"  
  
"Huh?" Cassandra looked confused.  
  
Samus let the missile fly. Cassandra held up her shield and BAM!-the shield was disintegrated and Cassandra was charred and burnt.  
  
"What the heck!?" Yunsung yelled. "What in the world are THOSE things!?"  
  
"Shaaahh?" SCII Link asked, scratching his head. A convenient question mark appeared over his head. "Haahhh?"  
  
"Do. . .you. . .speak. . .English. . .?" SSBM Link asked, speaking slowly as if talking to a toddler.  
  
"Sheeyyahhhh?" More question marks appeared over SCII Link's head.  
  
"Maybe I should try this differently," SSBM Link said to himself. "Heyyah! Shaahh! Ha! Sheyyahh! Hup!"  
  
"O____o You speak that weird thing, Link?" all the Smashers except for Zelda, Young Link, and Ganondorf asked.  
  
"O__________________o Okay, now we're freaked out," all the SCII characters except for Link said.  
  
While the two Links conversed with each other, the rest of the SSBM fighters and SCII fighters tried to get to know each other. Tried is the magic word. . .  
  
"Hello! Talim says that Talim is her name!" Talim said. "Talim like you, little Link boy! Talim wants to know what little Link's name is!"  
  
"O_o Why do you speak in third person?" Young Link asked.  
  
"Talim can talk to the winds!" Talim glanced upward and shouted, "Wind! Talim wants to know if winds make Talim's dreams come true! What? Wind thinks Talim is crazy and stupid and should stop speaking in third person! Waaaahhhhhh! Winds are mean to Talim! Talim no like winds!"  
  
"O_o Young Link, I think we should back away from her slowly. . ." Ness said.  
  
"Good idea," Popo and Nana agreed.  
  
"Hi!" Peach said, flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes. "What's your name, cutie?"  
  
"O___o Uhhh. . ." Kilik just gave Peach a scared look.  
  
"I think you're cute!" Peach continued. "Ooh, I just love a man who can fight with a weapon!"  
  
". . .Miss Peach, Roy and I fight with weapons," Marth said.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys use boring swords!" Peach protested. "This hunk's got a big stick! He can whack people on the head with it!"  
  
"O__________o No matter how many things I've done wrong, I DEFINITELY don't deserve this. . ." Kilik thought.  
  
"I think you're weird," Samus said to Cassandra.  
  
"I'm going all out!" Cassandra retorted.  
  
"You want to fight or something?" Samus threatened.  
  
"All style. No substance!" Cassandra answered.  
  
"Just knock it off, you two," Sophitia said, shaking her head. "Cassandra, you make me sad."  
  
"Sophitia. . ." Cassandra said.  
  
"O_o I'm going to go over there," Samus said, edging away from the two sisters.  
  
"Himyname'sXianghuaandI'mChineseandIhaveaswordcalledSoulCaliburwhichistheexa ctoppositeofSoulEdgebecauseSoulCaliburispuregoodandSoulEdgeispureevilandIthi nkthatKilikandLinkarebothcutebutIcan'tdecidewho'sbetterohandwhat'syourname?" Xianghua asked in a hyper-ish tone.  
  
"O_o I'm sorry, I didn't catch any of that, but my name is Roy," the redheaded swordsman answered, a bit overwhelmed by Xianghua's hyper-ness.  
  
"OhyournameisRoywhatacoolnamebutIthinkthatmyname'smuchbetterthanyourssohahao ohIthinkthatyou'recutetoodoyouhaveagirlfrienddoyoudoyoudoyouohyeahIforgottha tIlikeKilikandLinkbettersorryIcan'tbeyourgirlfriend! ^______^" Xianghua gave Roy a wide smile.  
  
"Weird. . ." Roy muttered to himself.  
  
"Taki, that sword is staring at me," Zelda announced, giving Soul Edge a nauseous look. "What's up with that?"  
  
Taki hit the sword and answered, "It wants to find a new host to infect. Just ask our old pal Ziggy. He got completely brainwashed by Soul Edge!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Siegfried grumbled. "And don't call me Ziggy."  
  
"It's gross!" Zelda wailed.  
  
Taki and Siegfried exchanged exasperated glances and said to each other, "What is it with people here?"  
  
Mr. G&W was staring at Ivy (who could tell) and was making drooling, clicking sounds. Ivy didn't notice because she was too busy talking with Marth, who was trying his best not to get distracted by Ivy's outfit.  
  
"Click. . .click. . .click. . ." Mr. G&W drooled.  
  
Raphael happened to be (conveniently) walking by. He noticed the "drooling" Mr. G&W and said, "Close your mouth and cease your. . .um. . .beeping. It's rude to stare."  
  
Ivy turned around and said to Mr. G&W, "You're revolting!" Then she stomped off.  
  
Marth stared at Ivy and said, "Hasn't that lady ever heard of modest clothes?"  
  
"So. . . Tell me again. WHY are you guys a fox and a bird?" Yunsung asked.  
  
"We're from this place called the Lylat System," Fox answered. "It's a really great place. Maybe you'd like to visit it someday."  
  
"O_o We're from Korea," Seung Mina answered. "And we're trying to defend it from attacking Japanese. We don't have time for a pleasure trip."  
  
"Besides, I've never heard of this. . .Lylat System. . .before," Yunsung agreed.  
  
"Pfeh! What losers!" Falco scoffed. "Even the other Smashers had at least HEARD of the Lylat System!"  
  
"We're not Smashers," Yunsung said.  
  
"And we're all too busy with wars and stuff like that," Seung Mina added. She felt a slight weight on her halberd. She looked down and yelled, "No! Bad thing! My Zanbatsu is not a chew toy, you pink. . .thing. . .!"  
  
Kirby thought that Seung Mina's Zanbatsu looked tasty and it was trying to eat it. Seung Mina shook her Zanbatsu madly, trying to get Kirby off. Finally, Captain Falcon interfered and took Kirby away.  
  
"O.O I would REALLY like to get out of this dimension of freaks," Yunsung said.  
  
"Normally, I'd think that you were being a crybaby, but I agree with you for once," Seung Mina said.  
  
"So. . . Have you guys found out anything yet?" Luigi asked.  
  
"I would like an explanation too," Maxi agreed.  
  
SSBM Link turned away from his SCII counterpart and said, "Yeah, I think we got most of the story from my SCII counterpart."  
  
"Do tell!" Dr. Mario said.  
  
"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Okay, well, the first thing that us Smashers have to know is that these. . .freaks. . .are called the Soul Calibur fighters," Link said.  
  
"WE ARE NOT FREAKS!" all the SCII fighters except for Link yelled.  
  
"SHHHEEYYYYAAHHH!" SCII Link agreed.  
  
"Er. . .sorry. . ." SSBM Link said. "Anyway, these guys are from the 16th century. You guys know when that is, right?"  
  
"Yeah," all the English-speaking Smashers answered.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Pi! Pichu! Chu!"  
  
"Jiggly!"  
  
"Yoshi!"  
  
"Ah-aa!"  
  
DK gave out a grunt in agreement. After a few seconds of silence, Captain Falcon said, "I guess that these guys are from a long time ago, huh? 16th century. . .that's really far back. No wonder these guys all have old age weapons and clothes in that style and. . .yeah. . ."  
  
Link nodded. "Anyway, that sword we found. . . It's called Soul Edge and it's pure evil. That guy over there, Siegfried," Siegfried waved, looking a bit uncomfortable, "ended up getting brainwashed by Soul Edge and he became an entity known as Nightmare."  
  
"That's not good." Peach saw that Taki, who still had Soul Edge in hand, was standing next to her. Peach scooted away and said, "Eewww!"  
  
"So, well, the problem is that most people think that Soul Edge is. . .some kind of Sword of Salvation." Yunsung and Mitsurugi looked REALLY embarrassed after that comment. "They journey across the world, searching for Soul Edge. If a fighter defeats the wielder of Soul Edge and takes the sword, then they'll become another Nightmare." Link paused for breath and he continued, "Soul Edge promises intense power for the person who claims the sword. But they'll still end up like another Nightmare. Anyway, these guys grouped together to find or destroy Soul Edge. . ."  
  
"And we basically met in this church and Raphael beat us there," Mitsurugi interrupted. "Then he got corrupted and the rest of us had to snap him back to reality!"  
  
"We shattered Soul Edge and we were all on our way home, then Siegfried called us back," Kilik continued. "It appears as if Soul Edge has come back to life. And it must've transported itself here."  
  
"Yeah, we tried to shatter the sword before, but that was a fatal mistake," Sophitia added. "The shards scattered all around the world and it started corrupting people."  
  
"Pichu! Pi! Pichu!" Pichu announced. Everyone stared at it, trying to understand what it was saying. "Pichu! Pi! Chu!"  
  
"Yes, I agree," Mewtwo agreed in its deep voice. "It said that if shattering the sword will not work, then lies about the 'Sword of Salvation' must be stopped immediately."  
  
"I think you're forgetting something, cat dude," Maxi said. "In the 16th century, the fastest way to travel is on foot."  
  
"We'll help!" the Ice Climbers cried out in unison.  
  
"Yes, it's the least we can do," Marth agreed. "After all, you guys did stop us from getting too involved with research on Soul Edge."  
  
"Nothing will be safe if Soul Edge is in another world," Taki said. "Link's lost his ocarina. But we have to get to our world."  
  
"Ha!" Kirby opened its mouth to reveal that it had eaten Link's ocarina! "Yae-ha! Ha-ah!"  
  
"KIRBY!" all the English-speakers yelled in unison.  
  
Xianghua was the only person crazy enough to stick her hand inside Kirby's mouth and take the ocarina out. "Ewww! It's, like, icky and stuff!"  
  
"Thank you Xianghua," Siegfried said, looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"Yeah." Cassandra used her skirt to grab the slimy ocarina. "Euueeww. . . Link, here you go. . ." She dropped the ocarina in SCII Link's hands.  
  
"Oh-a, Kirby," Mario grumbled. "Why don't you guys stay here tonight? You guys look a bit. . .tired. . ."  
  
"We don't want to be a burden," Mitsurugi said. "And we really should get going. Things might be going crazy. . ."  
  
"Besides, isn't this place crazy enough?" Raphael asked.  
  
"It's not a problem if you guys want to stay," Zelda added.  
  
SCII Link looked at his dripping ocarina and put on a disgusted face. "Sheyyah. . ."  
  
"Maybe we could use a break," Taki admitted.  
  
"And I don't think that anyone's going to be playing that. . .ocarina. . .for a while," Seung Mina agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled! We stay," Sophitia said.  
  
"Hey, guys, what happened to that weird girl who talks to herself and the winds?" Nana suddenly asked.  
  
"Talim owns the wind! The wind is Talim's! Talim is the Wind Priestess! Wind! Guide Talim!" The SCII and SSBM fighters looked outside just in time to see Talim getting blown off the SSBM HQ roof. "Waaaaahhhhh! Talim no like the winds!"  
  
"Weirdo," Ivy muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to the others, Ganondorf and Bowser, who had been silent the entire time, started getting a mad plan in their heads. "Hmmm. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren: Okay. . . That was a weird chapter. So Xianghua likes Kilik AND SCII Link, Talim talks to herself, wants to own the wind, and likes Young Link. Peach is flirting with Kilik, and Mr. G&W's staring at Ivy and drooling.  
  
Andrea: And what's with Bowser and Ganondorf? What's their plan? Whatever it is, it's not going to be good. . .  
  
Link: Kirby's so gross. He slobbered all over the ocarina!  
  
Comet: Shut up, Link! Don't stop reading this story, people! 


	3. SoulSmash Down

Chapter 3: Soul-Smash Down

It was night at the SSBM HQ. After an exhaustive day of training, bickering, and trying to get to know each other (once again, the magic word is trying), the SSBM crew and the SCII fighters wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

The smashers slept in their respective rooms—except for Young Link, who was sleeping in SSBM Link's room—while everybody from the Soul Calibur universe was scattered throughout the base. Cassandra, Sophitia, Xianghua, and Seung Mina were sleeping on the couches in the main room; SCII Link was in Young Link's room; Yunsung, Kilik, and Mitsurugi, and Maxi had managed to find suitable sleeping areas in the common area; Raphael, Taki, and Ivy were keeping watch at their posts; and Siegfried and Mewtwo were continuing their research on Soul Edge. Talim was outside on the roof, talking to the wind again.

"Wind, guide Talim," she said, raising her arms gracefully in the air. The wind priestess closed her eyes for a few seconds so she could concentrate on the readings that the wind gave her. Suddenly, she opened her eyes in a hurry. "This look bad. Talim must tell people inside about this! Thank you, wind!" The wind responded by blowing her off the roof—again. "Waahhh … Talim no like wind anymore!"

Meanwhile, in the SSBM library, Mewtwo was reading up about Soul Edge in the book he had found earlier. Siegfried was keeping a close watch on the cursed sword, making sure not to touch it in any way or form, lest he lose his sanity again. The knight yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He was starting to get tired.

Mewtwo suddenly rose to his feet and levitated in midair. "Now that's interesting," he commented and turned a page. "This could definitely help us out."

"Huh? What?" Siegfried muttered groggily, looking at the psychic Pokemon with glazed eyes. "Did you say something?"

Ignoring the former wielder of Soul Edge and slamming the book shut, Mewtwo headed for the door. He placed its paw on the doorknob and turned to Siegfried. "You stay here and watch over that sword. I'll be back."

"Yeah … sure, whatever you say," Siegfried replied tiredly, yawning once again. He sighed and glanced over the sword, which had just blinked. With a shudder, Siegfried guessed that it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for just a moment.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Bowser and Ganondorf were standing outside the study. As soon as Mewtwo, who hadn't noticed the two villains hiding behind a large potted plant and a statue, had floated by, the archenemies of Mario and Link quietly tiptoed inside and spotted Siegfried with his eyes closed and the sword lying at his side. This would be easier than they thought it would …

"Wake up! Wake up! Talim says everybody wake up!"

Cassandra threw a couch cushion at the young girl's head, screaming, "Shut up! We want sleep!"

"Talim, do you have any idea what time it is?" Seung Mina questioned her irritably. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"Ohisitmorningalreadythat'sgreatwhatarewehavingforbreakfasthuhuhuhuh?" Xianghua exclaimed the instant she bolted up from the couch.

"No, Xianghua, it's not even close," Sophitia told her with a yawn. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Oh! Okay!" the Chinese warrior chirped in reply, then she simply dropped down to the couch and started snoring.

"Hey … what's happening down there?" Marth called to the five young women as he, Roy, Kilik, Yunsung, Maxi, Mitsurugi, both Links, Zelda, and Mario made their way downstairs. "It's only two o' clock!"

"Talim, you had better have a good reason for this," Yunsung said to her, annoyed about being woken up by the youngest SCII fighter's loud cry.

The wind priestess crossed her arms stubbornly and retorted, "Talim have a good reason for this, of course! The wind tell Talim that somebody here try to take Soul Edge! Wind also tell Talim that Talim should stop talking to Talim self. Wind mean to Talim. Talim no like wind!" she added.

"If you don't _like_ the wind, then _why_ do you continue to talk to it?" Zelda queried to her, crossing her arms and fixing Talim with a stern expression.

"Talim must talk to wind because Talim is wind priestess," she replied. "Talim controls the wind! Come unto Talim, wind!"

"… That girl has gone cuckoo," Roy whispered to Marth, who nodded in agreement.

"Wait-a, wait-a," Mario interrupted the Asian fighter in mid-rant. "Go-a back. Did you-a just say that-a somebody was after-a Soul Edge?"

"Yep! Wind tell Talim that someone in SSBM HQ want Soul Edge for bad reason!"

Mario turned to the others with a serious look on his face. "Guys, if this is true, then we've got a problem on our hands."

"Shoyah?" SCII Link scratched the back of his head. "Hup! Shaah?"

"Well, while most of us are heroes of our respective worlds, we've got a few non-heroes as well," SSBM Link half translated, half responded. He sank his palm into his chin thoughtfully and went on, "Zelda, who here would want Soul Edge?"

She shrugged. "Let's use the process of elimination. Let's see, our guests know about Soul Edge's true nature, so it wouldn't be one of them … I'm pretty sure that's it's no one currently in this room. The kids? No, they wouldn't, and neither would the Pokemon. Hmm …"

Kilik was getting impatient with Zelda's slow method. "There's too many of us to keep track without writing it down!" he snapped. "Think! Is there _anybody_ here whose intentions are less than pure?"

The smashers all thought about that question for a moment, then Mario and SSBM Link stared at each other in alarm and yelled, "Bowser and Ganondorf!"

"Shaah! Suyah!" SCII Link agreed.

Maxi and Mitsurugi were confused. "Who?"

Siegfried opened his eyes frantically once he felt himself start to nod off. Shaking the last remnants of sleep away from his mind, he sat up and looked at Soul Edge, only to find Bowser and Ganondorf looming over it, getting ready to grab the hilt. Letting out a surprised shout, Siegfried reached for the nearest object—a large, heavy book—and threw it at the villains.

Ganondorf lurched back from the strike, clapping his hands over his face and roaring, "Pretentious fool!"

Without bothering to respond to the Gerudo's insult, Siegfried threw a random umbrella at Bowser and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Everybody who's awake! Get in the study! We've got a situation!"

"Everybody who's awake! Get in the study! We've got a situation!"

"Huh?" Sophitia's head jerked up and she threw a nervous glance over her shoulder. "Was that … was that Siegfried?"

"I think so," Cassandra answered, looking up at her sister's worried face. "What do you think just happened?"

"Hey, we heard someone shout, what's going on?" Taki called to the people in the main room as she, Raphael, and Ivy ran over to them.

"Talim told us that somebody here is trying to take Soul Edge and use it for their own purposes," Mitsurugi informed the ninja.

"That little girl?" Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She's crazy, if you haven't noticed!"

"At least she's not psychotic like you are," Seung Mina muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ivy barked in the Korean's face.

"You heard me!" she shouted at the daughter of Cervantes.

"Ladies, this isn't the time for this!" Raphael intervened, forcing himself in between Seung Mina and Ivy and pushing them apart from each other. "We have bigger things to worry about. Wasn't that Siegfried yelling just a few seconds ago?"

"It _was_ him," Maxi replied slowly, pulling his nun chunks from his boot. "Let's go check it out."

The others nodded in agreement and Mario, the two Links, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Mitsurugi, Cassandra, Kilik, Xianghua, Yunsung, Seung Mina, Ivy, Talim, Raphael, Sophitia, and Maxi hurried over to the library.

"You fools!" Mewtwo snarled at Ganondorf and Bowser. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know that the sword is pure evil?"

Bowser laughed arrogantly and retorted, "It's the instrument to our plans of world domination! As soon as we get our hands on Soul Edge, nothing can stop us!"

"Excuse me," Siegfried made his way into the discussion. "But technically, you don't even _have_ hands."

The Koopa king stared down at his paws momentarily before he howled in outrage. "Insolent pest! You shall pay for that!"

Mewtwo snorted in disbelief and raised one of his paws. A dark purple psychic energy surrounded the two villains and lifted them into the air. "Not on my watch."

Just that moment, the door to the study flew open and smacked Mewtwo in the back of the head, knocking him out and releasing Bowser and Ganondorf from his hold. Mario and his party of SSBM and SCII fighters were at the door, prepared for anything.

Well, almost anything, at least. Siegfried threw a book at them, which hit SSBM Link in the face, and shouted, "What have you done? Mewtwo had them beat and now you had to go and knock him out!"

"Huh?" Marth looked down at his feet and saw the psychic cat Pokemon lying unconscious. "Oh … oops."

Ganondorf pushed himself off the floor and laughed menacingly. "Fools! You have just sealed your fates!" SSBM Link hit him on the head with a boomerang. "Ow …" SCII Link hit him in the head with a boomerang soon after. "Ow! Would you stop doing that, you fairies!"

"Soyaahh?" SCII Link exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not a fairy! I'm a Hylian and you know it!" SSBM Link cried out indignantly. He let out a war cry and charged at Ganondorf with his sword drawn.

"Half of you-a, help the-a Links and get-a Ganondorf!" Mario instructed his group. "The rest-a of you, come-a with-a me and fight-a Bowser!"

"Wait, wait! Somebody's got to keep a watch on Soul Edge!" Xianghua reminded him as she waved her arms in the air frantically.

"Yes, that's true …" Sophitia sighed. "I'll do it."

"So will I," Raphael volunteered. "Nobody's getting past me to get that sword!"

"Talim will help, too, so wind will stop making fun of Talim!" she added, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"I tell you, that girl has got problems," Ivy whispered to Yunsung and Cassandra.

"And this is news, because …?" Cassandra replied questioningly.

"Uh, guys?" Maxi called to the rest of the SSBM/SCII team. "I think that we should … run!"

Everybody else looked up just in time to see a humongous potted plant flying his or her way. With a loud scream, all of them darted out of the way and narrowly avoided being crushed. Bowser laughed evilly and picked up the top half of a broken statue, holding it over his head and getting ready to throw it at the heroes.

"Oh-a no you-a don't!" Mario wound back for an attack and released a fireball right at Bowser's gut. The king of Koopas lurched back and almost dropped the statue, but held on to it tightly. "Here-a we go!"

"Take this!" Yunsung shouted, leaping into the air bringing his sword down on the turtle-lizard's head. The broken statue was able to protect Bowser from the blow, but it shattered into pieces and showered the group with fragments of broken marble.

Kilik and Xianghua faced each other and nodded, a silent message to each other that they should team up. Xianghua charged at Bowser with her sword drawn. When she was close enough to him, the Chinese heroine drew her sword back as if to slash him in the stomach. She seemed like an easy target and Bowser slashed at her. But at the last minute, she ducked. "Just kidding!" she said with a giggle and a wink.

"_What?"_ Bowser roared, now off balance from missing Xianghua. He tried to right himself, but Kilik came up from behind and struck the Koopa over the head with his staff. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it did irritate him. Bowser turned to Kilik angrily.

The wielder of Kali-Yuga stood patiently, waiting for Bowser to strike at him. But when he did, Xianghua stabbed his tail with her sword, making Bowser roar out in pain. And when Bowser went to attack her, Kilik hit him over the head with his rod again. And because Bowser was too slow to figure out their strategy, the pattern continued.

Mitsurugi and Taki watched the scene in amusement. Mitsurugi glanced at Taki and asked her, "Should we go help them?"

"Why bother? I think that they've got the hang of it," she responded. "Why don't we just sit here and watch?"

"Sure," the samurai said.

Mario burst into laughter when he saw that Bowser was trapped between Xianghua and Kilik. "You-a always-a _were_ slow and-a stupid, weren't you-a?" he taunted his enemy.

Bowser growled at him. "When I get through with these pests, you're next, plumber!"

"Humph, I would like to see that," Ivy replied scornfully and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Although the group fighting Bowser wasn't having much trouble with the Koopa king, the half against Ganondorf wasn't faring so well. The two Links and Zelda would annoy Ganondorf enough so that the Gerudo would lose his collected, calculated demeanor and strike wildly, then either Cassandra, Marth, Roy, Maxi, or Seung Mina would attack him with their weapons. But the process was a slow one.

"Roy, I've got an idea, let's team up," Marth whispered to his partner in a low voice. "When he comes this way, let's strike at once!"

"Get ready, then, because here he comes!" Roy answered, his eyes locked determinedly on Ganondorf as Seung Mina sent him flying from a blow with her halberd.

"Ready …" Marth muttered to Roy as the two swordsmen got ready for an attack. "Go!" They struck simultaneously at Ganondorf, their blades flying in the air, as they drove the Gerudo king back with their nonstop hits.

Maxi waited until the Fire Emblem fighters had finished their attack, then he leapt onto the Gerudo's back. When Ganondorf tried to shake him off, Maxi jumped in the air and landed on him again, the force of the impact sending him to the floor. "This is … goodbye!"

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Give it up, Ganondorf, you will never win."

"Yeah, so you can just forget about your plans to use Soul Edge's power," SSBM Link added, crossing his arms smugly.

But to their surprise, though, Ganondorf started laughing evilly and he rose to his feet, a menacing look on his face. "You foolish mortals! You actually thought that your weak attacks could stop me, the King of Evil? Tremble at my power!" Without missing a beat, Ganondorf drew his fist back and launched a Warlock Punch right at the warriors who dared to oppose him, sending Zelda, SCII Link, Roy, Seung Mina, and Maxi flying back. Maxi and Roy accidentally struck Kilik and Xianghua in their flight and freed Bowser from their blows. Bowser grabbed Yunsung and threw him at Taki and Mitsurugi.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ivy unleashed her whip and sent it hurtling towards Bowser to stop him from going anywhere. Much to her dismay, the Koopa king dodged the weapon and she ended up striking SSBM Link, Cassandra, and Marth instead.

"Uh, guys?" Siegfried called to the downed fighters. "Guys! Get up!"

Bowser and Ganondorf approached the four SCII fighters who were watching Soul Edge threateningly. Sophitia stepped in their path. "I will never allow you to possess Soul Edge! Its power is evil!"

"Out of my way!" Bowser knocked her aside with his massive claw. The Greek warrior hit the floor, hard, and was unable to get back up.

"No!" Talim jumped in front of the sword with her blades drawn. "Sword evil! Talim no allow you weirdoes pass!"

Ganondorf snorted arrogantly. "And who's going to stop me? You, little girl?" He picked Talim up by the back of her shirt and threw her at Siegfried and Raphael, who were thrown against the wall.

"Oof!" Siegfried and Raphael grunted. "She's heavier than I thought!"

"Waahh! Talim no like you!" she complained.

"Now that the idiots are out of the way, the sword." Ganondorf strode up to Soul Edge easily, now that nothing was stopping him, and picked it up. Dark red bolts of energy crackled from the eye and flowed into Ganondorf's body. With an evil laugh, Ganondorf held the sword up above his head. "Now you will feel ultimate power!" he bellowed.

SSBM Link regained consciousness just then. When he saw his archenemy holding the evil sword, he gasped out, "No! I will not let this happen!" and he charged towards the Gerudo king.

Mario saw what had happened as well. "This is-a bad … I have-a to-a stop this!"

"We all do!" Cassandra, Marth, Maxi, Mitsurugi, Seung Mina, Kilik, Xianghua, and Zelda followed SSBM Link and Mario as well.

But Siegfried was quicker. Shoving Talim off him and onto Raphael, the knight raised his own non-Soul Edge sword. "You shall not leave this place!" he shouted as he ran at Ganondorf with his weapon at his side, ready to strike.

When Ganondorf saw Siegfried coming, it was too late to do anything other than raise Soul Edge in front of his body in defense. Siegfried tried desperately to stop, but his blade pierced the demonic sword right in the eye. Soul Edge shrieked in pain. But instead of shattering into pieces as the SCII fighters had expected it to, a swirling vortex—a tear in the fabric of space—opened up from the eye. Unable to overpower its vacuum strength, those who were closest to the portal were sucked in. As soon as the last warrior disappeared into it, the wormhole vanished.

Mewtwo slowly regained consciousness just then. With a soft moan, he rubbed his head with his paw and glanced around. He saw the SSBM study in a mess, Ganondorf and Bowser nowhere in sight along with half of the group, and Soul Edge gone. "What have I missed …?"


End file.
